Morbid Love, Sickly Passion
by Irma Lair
Summary: Romeo y Julieta. El amor puede ser algo horroroso y perverso. Una enfermedad del alma. Pero es la enfermedad más hermosa de todas. Oh, dulce locura. Romeo y Julieta se amaban hasta el delirio. Y aún lo hacen, estén donde estén.


**Morbid Love, Sickly Passion**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for<strong>

**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more**

**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you**

**Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you**

**Ya know it's true**

**Everything I do - I do it for you."**

_**(Everything I do – Brian Adams)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Romeo y Julieta" no me pertenece, es propiedad de William Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>El balcón de Julieta parecía desolado, helado cómo un glaciar, y tan triste cómo triste pudiera parecer un simple balcón de piedra.<p>

Porque su dueña, la bella muchacha que había observado la luna y las titilantes constelaciones tantas y tantas noches desde él... ya no estaba.

Y nunca volvería.

Todos habían llorado su pérdida, conmovidos por su trágico desenlace y los motivos que lo causaron.

¡Ay, hasta el propio universo había contenido la respiración cuando Julieta se clavó el puñal al ver a su adorado Romeo muerto!. El mismísimo universo, de ordinario tan frío e insensible, quedó conmovido hasta el límite al contemplar tanto amor... Un amor tan grande... que era más grande que la muerte, y que la vida.

A afectos prácticos, era cómo si Romeo y Julieta hubieran sido carne de una misma carne. Materia de la misma materia.

Separarlos había resultado en ambos cómo realizarles una amputación. Bueno, más bien, mucho peor aún que eso.

Podía vivirse sin una mano, sin un brazo, sin una pierna... Pero no sin el corazón.

Y Romeo había sido la misma esencia del corazón latiente de Julieta, y Julieta la carne y la sangre del de Romeo.

Era algo... impresionante, casi aterrador y siniestro... Que dos personas fueran totalmente incapaces de vivir la una sin la otra, realmente, cómo Romeo y Julieta.

No incapaces metafórica y poéticamente hablando... Si no incapaces _físicamente_, de veras.

Cómo si ambos hubieran nacido inútiles para la existencia y hubiera algo en ellos que no estaba bien, que estaba mal formado o roto. Algo que sólo podían reparar si estaban unidos.

El destino se había equivocado cuando los creó por separado, a Romeo Montesco y a Julieta Capuleto. Era un completo desastre que fueran personas independientes.

Las leyendas y los cuentos deberían cumplirse a veces. Romeo y Julieta deberían de haber corrido la misma suerte que los Hermafrodito y Salmacis de la mitología griega, que habían quedado fundidos en un mismo ser por siempre jamás.

Pero no... ah... no.

El Hado les tenía preparada una más de sus crueldades, una jugada que los sumiría en un trágico torbellino.

La rivalidad entre los Capuleto y los Montesco. El haber nacido, Romeo y Julieta, enemigos inevitables a pesar de... esa enfermedad que sufrían ambos, que les impedía separarse so pena de muerte...

Una pena que acabó ajusticiandoles a ambos finalmente.

Pero el escaso tiempo de vida que habían podido pasar juntos Romeo y Julieta había sido tan dulce...

La primera vez que se besaron, en el baile que el padre de Julieta había organizado... siendo ellos dos jovenzuelos inexpertos y emocionados hasta la locura ante su simple proximidad.

Aquel mero y suavísimo (cómo el tacto de una pluma) roce de ardientes labios que compartieron... en un beso que abrasaba y casi dolía físicamente de lo apasionado y maravilloso que fue, pese a su brevedad...

Y luego...

El balcón se acordaba muy bien de la escena. Aquel triste balcón (ahora sin dueña) al que nadie prestaba atención, había sido el único testigo de la hermosa noche en la que Romeo acudió clandestinamente a ver a Julieta, y ambos se murmuraron las más arrebatadas palabras de amor con la voz llena de anhelo, de una necesidad loca (enfermiza) de estar el uno junto al otro.

Julieta se había apoyado con mano temblorosa en la reconfortante piedra del balcón, mientras esa noche le juraba eterno amor a Romeo. El balcón, ah... sí, recordaba muy bien la electrizante emoción que proyectaban a la noche los dos enamorados.

Recordaba a la perfección el tacto de la mano de su dueña, lo febril que parecía Julieta, llena del nerviosismo más agudo (casi rozando la histeria) y de una pasión voraz y arrolladora a penas contenida.

El balcón se regocijó lo indecible cuando Romeo llegó a subir hasta él (ayudándose de un árbol que había cerca, trepando por él con la ligereza que le confirió el amor) para estrechar entre sus brazos a Julieta, que se aferró a él cómo si no hubiera mañana, cómo si le fuera la vida en ello, tan fuerte que a Romeo le dolía (pero era un dolor que a él le gustaba, un dolor dulce, el ser arañado y oprimido hasta la asfixia por su amada, amadísima, adorada hasta el delirio, Julieta). Era cómo si Julieta fuera la misma encarnación de Salmacis, rogando a los dioses con todas sus fuerzas por unirse eternamente al cuerpo de su amado.

Romeo la cubrió de besos entonces, tan lleno de amor que por un momento pensó que no lo soportaría, cómo si pudiese explotar de tanta pasión. Julieta correspondió a sus besos, llorando de dulzura y tan convencida cómo su enamorado de que se podía morir por un exceso tan increíble de amor.

Cuando se separaron esa noche, con la idea de volverse a ver de inmediato (y de casarse, pasara lo que pasara), ambos sintieron un dolor tan inmenso al desenredarse de su estrechísimo abrazo, tan inimaginablemente grande fue su angustia, que la sensación resultaba hasta diabólica.

No era sano. No era normal. No era humano. No era bueno. No era broma.

Que dos personas se necesitaran tanto, tan desesperadamente, era algo perverso... algo que más bien parecía una maldición.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien que sólo contemplara el mundo a través de los ojos de otra persona?. Que no le importara la vida en absoluto, si no sólo estar con su amor.

Sí, eso era una clase de perversidad. La dependencia total de alguien, creer que no se necesita nada más en el universo que el amor del adorado... Era algo aborrecible.

Pero la cosa aborrecible más hermosa que jamás haya existido.

Y también la más rara. Porque amores cómo el de Romeo y Julieta no se ven jamás, ellos son una excepción. Dos personas que simplemente nacieron la una para la otra, exclusivamente.

Si al menos el destino hubiera tenido a bien permitirles su unión... que era el máximo deseo de los dos, lo único que querían por encima de todo...

Pero el destino no quiso seguir alimentando la existencia de dos seres tan mórbidos, tan egoístas.

Porque ni a Romeo ni a Julieta les importaba lo que les ocurriese a la gente de su alrededor, ¡cómo si el mundo entero perecía de golpe!. Mientras estuvieran juntos, nada importaba.

Su amor, más grande que la vida y la muerte, tenía que ser borrado de la faz de la tierra... Por ser el único en la historia de la humanidad que era verdaderamente incondicional hasta las últimas consecuencias, y totalmente desprovisto de cordura.

Ambos acabaron por morir, enloquecidos el uno por el otro. Y murieron felices, porque estarían juntos.

Porque nada en el mundo era importante, salvo estar juntos.

Estaban enfermos, ambos lo estaban. La necesidad y el anhelo infinito, acuciante y salvaje, de estar juntos era la tara de nacimiento de ambos. Una deformidad de su alma.

Pero no puede por menos que decirse que era el defecto más hermoso que jamás se ha visto.

Y por eso, por estar enfermos el uno por el otro, necesitados de unirse desesperadamente cómo el resto de personas lo están del aire para respirar y el agua vivificante para beber...

... Precisamente por esa perversa y horrorosa razón, por esa extraña monstruosidad de la naturaleza que eran sus sentimientos de amor desmedidos y supremos, nunca en el mundo habrá jamás una historia de amor más grande que la suya. Ni jamás la hubo antes que ellos, desde la noche de los tiempos.

Su final trágico tenía que ser así... Y, en el fondo, ni Romeo ni Julieta lamentaron tanto morir como murieron.

Estar separados les causaba el mayor dolor que un humano sea capaz de concebir, y lo único que les ayudaba a continuar viviendo era la esperanza de volver a verse.

Pero, cuando los acontecimientos se hicieron finalmente inexorables... cuando ya no les separaba únicamente un estúpido desacuerdo (que a ellos no les importaba lo más mínimo, ¡era una nimiedad para su amor!) entre familias, si no la helada garra de la muerte, de la que nadie regresa a pesar del inmensísimo e inacabable amor...

Ya no les importó nada más.

Ya no cabía la posibilidad, después de que Romeo se envenenara (creyendo que su idolatrada Julieta estaba muerta en su sepulcro. Pasto ya de los gusanos, un alma errante en la eternidad. Lo único que él perseguía, sin temor alguno a la muerte, era seguirla...), de que Julieta y él volvieran a verse sobre la tierra... Así que Julieta decidió seguirle, sin pensárselo un segundo, al otro mundo.

No habían más motivos que Romeo para existir.

Ninguno de los dos lamentó un instante morir, ni temieron la muerte, ni lo que fuera a sobrevenirles después... el cielo, el infierno, o lo que fuera.

Todo lo que temían era estar separados. Y su máxima esperanza era unirse, dónde quiera que fueran las almas al extinguirse del mundo terrenal.

Nada más podía saberse sobre ellos. Los sacerdotes aseguraban, en voz muy baja, que después de su suicidio, ambos jóvenes estaban perdidos para siempre... Que probablemente estarían ardiendo en las llamas del infierno...

Pero mientras que hasta en el mismísimo fuego infernal pudieran estar juntos Romeo y Julieta, nada importaba. Ni todas las torturas ni dolores del averno.

El infierno de veras sería estar separados.

Y el balcón se preguntaba a menudo, frío y desolado desde la muerte de su dueña... Si realmente existían el cielo y el infierno cristianos. ¿Y si no había nada después de la muerte?. ¿¡Qué sería entonces de Romeo y Julieta, cuyo deseo de estar unidos era más grande que la mismísima vida!.

Pero al balcón no le cabía duda de que el amor desesperado, enfermizo, incondicional y perverso (y hermoso, eterno, maravilloso, dulce y emocionante) que unía a Romeo y a Julieta sería capaz de vencer hasta incluso a la inexistencia, si no había Otra Vida después de la muerte.

Ya se la crearían ellos, pensaba el balcón.

Daban igual las leyes del universo, la vida, la muerte, el vacío, los dioses y los diablos... De alguna manera, Romeo y Julieta seguirían unidos por siempre jamás. Por siempre jamás.

Porque eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola, soy Irma Lair!. Espero que os haya gustado mi primer fanfic sobre "Romeo y Julieta". **

**Es una historia un poco rara, ¿verdad?. Quería que fuera angustiosa, un poco cómo si fuera de terror psicológico, muy leve, claro. Pero que tuviera un matiz de horror, ¿entendéis?. **

**Aunque amo la obra, siempre me ha parecido que en el amor de Romeo y Julieta podía leerse entre líneas algo de terrible, de enfermizo y de loco. Un amor tan inmensamente grande cómo nos lo presenta Shakespeare... ¿no es también una fuerza destructora?. Algo que puede llegar a dar miedo, porque la idea de depender totalmente de alguien... De sentir que la vida carece de sentido si ese alguien no está a tu lado... De desear con todas tus fuerzas morir para seguirle, y que no te importe nada ni nadie más en el mundo... Es algo bastante horrendo, ¿verdad?. **

**A la manera de Romeo y Julieta, claro. Que pretenden ser unos amantes fuera de lo común, con un amor tan inmenso cómo se pueda imaginar, tal y cómo los concibió Shakespeare.**

**Por cierto, la canción de Brian Adams que he citado al comienzo del fic... le va muy bien a la historia, ¿verdad?. "Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti...". Mentiría por ti, moriría por ti... ¡Muy Romeo y Julieta!.**

**Bueno, sin enrollarme más... ¡espero que os haya gustado esta particular visión mía de la obra!. Si habéis disfrutado algo leyendo este fic... ¡por favor, dejad review!. Me encantará leer vuestras opiniones.**

**Besos:**

**Irma Lair.**


End file.
